bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Interspace Grand Prix
This is the third episode of the first season of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Plot Intro Scene (Short) Theme Song The scene opens on a battle arena with Caleb Young on one side and Runo on the other. (Announcer): Let's get this battle started! Bakugan Field, open! The field glows and changes into a rocky canyon. Caleb presses a couple buttons on his BDDS and a Gate Card comes out of it. (Caleb): This one'll work. (He throws the Gate, and it's orange glow covers the field then dissipates)(grunts) Bakugan, stand!(Subterra Linehalt Stands. A tornado of sand rises from the ground- Linehalt blasts it away with a flap of his wings.) Meet Subterra Linehalt! 1200 (Runo): Wow, that's pretty cool. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand (Tigrerra stands, a yellow glow forms on the ground and Tigerra jumps out, and lands on her feet) Ready, Tigrerra? (Tigrerra): You bet! (She roars) 1100 (Caleb): Ability, activate. (The Ability glows) Bolting Vibra! Tigrerra : -300 800 Linehalt fires a stream of orange electricity at Tigrerra. (Runo): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Lightning Shield! Tigrerra: +300 +300 1400 A translucent yellow-white dome forms around Tigrerra and Bolting Vibra bounces off. (Caleb): Ability, activate. (The Ability glows) Gigarth Ray! (Linehalt): Have fun with this one! Linehalt flaps his wings sending two blades of orange energy at Tigrerra. The blades hit and break Lightning Shield- Tigrerra falls down. -400 (Runo): Tigrerra! You'll pay for that! Ability (The Ability glows), activate! Velocity Fang! Tigrerra: +400 Linehalt: -300 1400 900 Tigrerra's claws extend and she jumps up. She leaps at Linehalt. (Caleb): (An Ability glowing) Dust Blizzard(Linehalt flaps his wings, sending a cloud of dust toward Tigrerra. Her Velocity Fang becomes negated) Linehalt: +300 Tigrerra: -400 +400 1600 1000 Caleb presses a couple buttons on his BDDS. (Caleb's BDDS): Ready, Boomix. (Caleb): (He grabs Boomix) Battle Gear, Boost! (Caleb throws Boomix) Linehalt's Ball Form wings drop, and Boomix lands on his back and opens. His ball form spins around and once it makes a full turn Boomix glows. Boomix forms on Linehalt's back and in his hand in a burst of orange light. 1700 (Linehalt): Now we're talking. (Caleb): Battle Gear Ability, (The ability raises out of his BDDS) activate. Boomix Lock! (Tigrerra): I think I'm in trouble. -500 500 (Runo): Ability Activate! (Her ability glows) Lightning Tornado! Tigrerra: +400 Linehalt: -400 900 1300 Linehalt fires and an orange beam launches from the barrel of Boomix. The beam travel at lightning speed and hits Tigrerra. Tigrerra is able to hold for a second, thanks to Lightning Tornado, but it doesn't last. She phases and her closed ball form lands next to Runo. (Runo' BDDS): Life force: 60% End Scene (Runo): Gate card, set! (The Gate flashes yellow across the Field) Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand. (Tigrerra stands) 1100 Tigrerra rises out of a yellow glow and roars. Linehalt walks out of a cyclone of sand and screeches. 1200 (Caleb): This won't take long. Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Sand Javelin! Linehalt: +400 Tigrerra: -400 1600 700 Linehalt forms a spear from orange energy in between his hands. He tosses it at Tigrerra with high precision. (Runo): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Hyper Velocity Fang! Tigrerra: +400 Linehalt: -400 -500 1100 700 Tigrerra's claws on her wrists extend and she tackles Linehalt. Linehalt pushes her off and flies upward. (Linehalt): Ha ha ha ha, is that all? (Runo): Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Character: Blade Tigrerra! Tigrerra's body erupts in yellow flames and she roars in a deep tone. x2 2200 (Caleb): Double Ability, activate (Two abilities form from the crystal in his BDDS and sit side-by-side) Ice Crasher plus Sand Tomb! Orange colored chunks of ice fall from the sky and break Runo's Gate Card, then Linehalt pushes his arms forward. A wave of sand rushes forward and covers Tigrerra. Tigrerra: (reset) (Runo): Whatever. Ability, activate! (Her Ability raises out of her BDDS but does not glow) What?! (Linehalt): Sand Tomb negates future Abilities made by my opponent. So sorry, Tigrerra. (He says with a mocking tone.) (Tigrerra): I'm sorry, Runo. I think I'm finished. (Runo): Not yet, we're not. (Pushes a button on her BDDS and a Haos Bakugan Trap rises out of it. She takes it and prepares to throw it) Bakugan Trap, Brawl! Piercian Stand! (Haos Piercian stands in air) 350 Piercian falls from a blast of yellow light in the sky, landing next to Runo. (Runo): Alright, Piercian, defend Tigrerra at all costs! (Piercian): Yes, Runo. (He releases a low roar) (Linehalt): Caleb, let's finish this! (Caleb): This won't take but a second. Ability (The Ability rises out of his BDDS), activate! (The Ability glows) Sahara Delta! Linehalt: +500 +(200x1) 1900 Linehalt's body glows with orange energy as he flies upward to the top of the arena. He raises his arms and several tornadoes form, striking the ground and throwing sand everywhere. He manipulates the vortexes and sends them at his opponents, striking them at the same time and knocking them down. (Tigrerra): Runo... I'm sorry.. (She Phases out, alongside Piercian, and they return to Runo, defeated) (Runo's BDDS): Runo Life Force, zero. (Announcer): Battle over. Winner: Caleb Young! Linehalt roars as he phases and Caleb catches him. (Bryce; on the sidelines with the Brawlers on his left and Knights on his right): Game, set and match. (Dan): Nice plays. I didn't know there was a Subterra Brawler as strong as Julie. (Julie): Neither did I... Runo and Caleb join the group as they walk out of the arena. (Bryce): Nice battle, Cay. Way to Brawl! (Caleb and he bump fists) (Caleb): I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that. (Sean): What's the fun in that?! (Runo): (She walks up to Caleb and extend her hand to shake) You won fair and square. Nice battling (Caleb; shaking Runo's hand): Thank you. And you too. (Linehalt; opens on Caleb's shoulder): I have to say, Tigrerra is a fierce opponent. I'm glad to have battled with her. (Tigrerra; opens on Runo's shoulder): Thank you Linehalt. I hope to battle you again. (Julie): Actually, I was hoping to battle Caleb next. He's a Subterra Brawler, and I wanna see what he's got. (Caleb): I'm down. (Liam): But let's wait until after the Grand Prix. We've each got enough battles coming up and shouldn't use up our time on a rivalry. (Bryce): Good point. We'll arrange something once the Tourney is over. Later, Brawlers! The Knights simultaneously sign out and are teleported out of Interspace The End Characters Mechtanium Knights *All Battle Brawlers *All Bakugan *''Tigrerra'' *''Linehalt'' *''Haos Piercian'' (Bakugan Trap) Battles *''Runo Misaki/Caleb Young - Caleb'' Trivia *This episode holds the second time that a Brawler and a Knight battle.